Bad Moon Rising
by nativedoll16
Summary: A mysterious plague falls upon the town of Forks, Washington killing hundreds of it's citizens. Are the Quileutes and Cullen's lives in danger? Also several new dangerous threats come into the town. What will the Cullen's do to survive, and how can they save the town's human population?
1. Chapter 1

Gaia Craft POV:

I pulled out my black and silver ear phones and placed the two ear buds in my ears. I selected the song _So Cold by Ben Cocks_ on my music playlist while I walked up the narrow road. The sky was cloudy, and according to the time on my cell phone it was four o' clock in the evening. I have been traveling for two days, and I still felt lost.

An eerie forest surrounded the wet streets, and I realized that I was in a completely isolated town. After walking slowly for several minutes I finally saw a street sign. _Welcome to Forks, Washington._ I read. I cool breeze of wind passed by me and I shivered from the cool, wet air that surrounded me.

I folded my arms across my black fleece jacket, and I started walking into the town of Forks. The further I walked up the road the more I observed how sleepy this town must be.

I moved from place to place for most of my life, and I had never seen anything like Forks before. The scenery was like something from a Tim Burton film. My thoughts of Tim Burton were interrupted by swift movement in the trees on the right side of the road. I turned off my music and removed the ear phones from my ears.

I turned around and gazed into the forest beside me. There was no sign of danger, so I just shrugged it off and continued moving. Several minutes later I heard the sound of leaves crunching and then I heard a deep, low growl coming from the darkest part of the woods.

I moved onto the center of the road slowly. I tried to forget about the constant movement in the woods and continued walking.

Several minutes passed and there was complete silence. The air was still and there was no more dark shadows or deep growls.

A wave of comfort washed over me, and I sighed in relief. I was about to place my earphones back into my ears when a large animal with black eyes, black fur, a hunched back, and long sharp teeth sped out of the woods and onto the road. The dark figure stood around three feet away from me. The animal stood on its four legs, and I assumed its normal height was at least ten feet tall.

I stared at the animal or monster in shock, and it snarled at me.

I quickly recovered from my shock and I ran into the woods swiftly. I ran as fast as I could unaware if the beast was following behind me.

I ran past the narrow trees, and I felt like I was suffocating from my increasing anxiety. My heart was racing, and I turned my head around to see if the beast was following me. There was nothing behind me, but I continued to run. When I turned my head around something hard and rough slammed against my forehead.

My sprint was halted. I tried to collect my thoughts, and I noticed there was a tree in front of me. _I ran into a tree._ I thought. My vision became blurry, and I ran my hand against my throbbing forehead.

I removed my hand, and I strained my eyes to see dark red blood coating my hand. I suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black.

Renesmee POV.

Jacob and I sat on a tree branch from our favorite spot in the forest. There nothing special about the tree besides Jacob and I finally felt isolated and safe from my parents hearing distance. Every time I hunt with Jacob we always come to this particular spot and talk about anything and everything.

As I sat on the tree branch, I thought about how Jacob and I shared our first kiss a couple of months ago. I smiled at the thought. A year ago, I reached full maturity, so in human years I am considered to be eighteen years old. My parents are still hesitant to allow Jacob and me to be together, and right now I just want him to be my best friend forever.

"What's on your mind?" Jacob asked almost seeming concerned.

"Nothing." I replied simply. I jumped down gracefully from my tree branch that was about thirty feet into the air. Jacob followed behind me shortly.

I leaned my back against the tree and he watched me carefully. Jacob moved closer to me and I inhaled his wolfish, husky scent. I did not adore his scent, but I somehow still felt allured by it. Jacob moved closer towards me and he brushed his nose against my pale, warm cheek.

"Jacob." I replied barely audible.

"What?" He replied ignoring my plea.

A gust of wind suddenly blew across us and I smelled a familiar sweet and salty scent. The scent was intoxicating and enticing.  
"A human. Jacob, I smell human blood." I said feeling my senses going into overdrive.

Jacob backed away from me and sniffed the air.

"Your right." Jacob said and his seductive expression changed.

His face was marked with determination. Jacob stared at the direction of the sweet aroma and he walked towards it.

"This way." Jacob gestured toward the scent.

We both tracked the scent for several minutes until I saw a small human body lying on the ground. I ran towards the body in vampire speed and Jacob followed right behind me.

It was a girl with dark brown skin and long raven colored hair. Based on her facial features, I assumed she was around the age of eighteen.

I also noticed that her scent was different from the human blood I drank as I child. "What is she?" I asked not wanting to sound offensive.

Jacob stared at her for a moment with a look that I could not grasp. I touched his shoulder to wake him from his trance, and he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know but she is definitely not human. Her body smells like a mixture mint and cinnamon." Jacob said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, at least we know she is alive. I can hear her heart beating." I said staring at the deep gash across her forehead and her hand covered in blood.

Jacob noticed how I concentrated on all of the blood and I felt him squeeze my hand.

"We should take her back home to my dad's." Jacob said letting go of my hand and kneeling towards the girl's body.  
"Alright, I will call my grandfather Carlisle, so he examine her and make sure she is ok." I said pulling my cell phone out of the pocket of my peach colored sun dress.

"Great." Jacob said holding the girl. We both sped through the forest and towards Jacob's home on the Reservation.

AN: This chapter was pretty dull. I think I say this every time I write something new, but I never thought I would write a Twilight fanfiction. I hope people like this story I was just hit with an idea out of nowhere. I have a lot of other stories that I need to write, so giving me feedback will motivate me to update. Thanks for reading.

Also I really like the song So Cold by Ben Cocks! You should all listen to it .


	2. Chapter 2

Gaia POV:

" _Remember who you are. Remember what you are Gaia." I heard a deep voice whisper. I felt a soft surface beneath me and my eyes shot open. I observed my surroundings and I realized I was lying on a soft and cold bed._

 _I lifted my back off the bed, and I noticed I was back at home. "Oh God no." I said to myself._

 _I slowly moved off the bed and I looked down at the clothes, I was wearing. I was wearing the same outfit I left home in. I had on a pair of denim fitted jeans, a black t-shirt with a cross on it, and a pair of back converse with white laces. I wore black nail polish on my finger nails, and sliver studded ear rings in my ears. Even through oppression I still managed to like fashion._

 _After I studied my attire, I looked around my bedroom to see if anything was different. Everything in my room looked the same, but for some reason my vision was blurry. Everything seemed to be colored in gray._

 _I began to contemplate if leaving home was just a dream. I never really had a home anyway._

 _I walked toward my old night stand, and I saw a picture of my parents and me. I looked at the picture, and I had a flashback of the day the photo was taken. The picture was taken on Christmas day when I was fourteen years old. That was the last picture I took with my parents. Part of me felt relieved and sad at the same time._

 _I placed the photo down and just before I could walk out of my bedroom, I heard clinging sound coming from down stairs._

 _I quickly closed my bedroom door, and I ran towards my bed room window._

" _Gaia." An unfamiliar voice said. I heard a loud scratching noise against the walls, and I assumed it was from down the hallway._

 _I opened the window, and my bedroom door blew open. Half of my body was out of the window until I felt a sharp pain rip through my back._

 _End of nightmare._

Gaia POV:

"No!" I screamed as my back rose off a hard an uncomfortable surface.

My breathing became heavy, and I tried to wait for my heart rate to slow down. I sighed from exhaustion, and I allowed my head to fall back onto the pillow below me.

I closed my eyes for a moment trying to forget about my nightmare. Once I could feel my heart rate going back to normal, I slowly opened my eyes in confusion.

I looked down and I saw there was an IV in my arm and a heart monitor across from my bed. I also noticed was dressed in a white hospital gown. I touched my forehead and I could feel a gauze covering what I assumed was a painful gash. I suddenly remembered I ran into a tree because something was chasing me.

"I am in a hospital." I said knowing it was obvious.

I heard the sound of the hospital room's door knob turning. I waited patiently to meet my intruder.

"Hello, Ms. Craft. I am glad you are awake. I know all of this may seem alarming, but I want you to know you are safe here." A very pale and flawless male doctor said.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, well hello Dr. Cullen. I would introduce myself but I am sure you already know my name. By the way, who said I was in danger."

Dr. Cullen seemed unfazed by my remark. "No one, I just wanted to reassure you." Dr. Cullen said politely.

"That is not necessary." I said trying to mock his politeness.

Dr. Cullen lightly nodded. "Well, I have good news. All of your blood tests came back excellent, but I am afraid you have a slight concussion. Other than that, you seem to be perfectly healthy. Dr. Cullen said with a genuine smile.

"I will make sure you are able to be discharged by tomorrow, but I advise you to get plenty of rest." Dr. Cullen said moving towards the door.

"Great and sure." I replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, well it was pleasure to meet you Ms. Craft."

"You to Dr. Cullen." I said hoping he would go away.  
After I said that Dr. Cullen exited the room, and I was left alone in silence. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness until I heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Is she alright?" I heard a masculine male voice say.

"She is fine, according to her test results, but there is something off about her. I cannot place it, but you both were right about her not being mortal."

"Well, what is she?" The masculine male said with his voice rising.

"Jacob, keep your voice down." A young and vibrant female voice said.

"That is what I am unsure of, Jacob." Dr. Cullen said.

"I am sure all of this will make sense in time. Let's just be thankful that she was not hurt." The female voice said.

"Nessie, you always bring light into a bad situation." Jacob said.

"What can I say, it is one of my many gifts." The person I assumed was Nessie said.

"Right, well I will give you two sometime alone. We will talk more about this tomorrow." Dr. Cullen stated.

"Alright, see you soon grandfather." I heard Nessie say.  
I tuned out on the conclusion of their conversation.  
The only explanation I could find for these strangers interest in me was they were trying to kill me. My vision became blurry again, and I felt like the room was spinning. I tried to fight the inevitable, but exhaustion overpowered me.

My eyelids started to become heavy, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

AN: Well this chapter was pretty slow. I think the first couple of chapters will be kind of slow, so be prepared. Anyway thank you for the two follows, the favorite, and review for this story. Any feedback really keeps me going . So I wonder what is up with Gaia and who is this mysterious person or people?


End file.
